polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Scotlandball
Scotlandball |nativename = Albabalón|image = ScotKilt.png|imagewidth = |caption = "Can'nae unto independence! But canne unto greit identity ann kilts!"|reality = |government = Monarchy |capital = Edinburgh|largest city = Glasgow|affiliation = UKball|personality = Friendly to most countryballs , Absolute maniac when pissed off|language = English Scots Scottish Gaelic|religion = Protestantball Catholicball |friends = Walesball Northern Irelandball Irelandball Franceball Norwayball Canadaball Argentinaball Akrotiriball Japanball Latviaball EUball Albaniaball|enemies = Independency stealer Flag hacker|likes = Bagpipes, Kilts, independence, haggis, unicorns, golf, scotch|hates = |founded = 843|ended = |predecessor = Kingdom of Scotlandball|successor = |intospace = |status = eating haggis aye, preparing for another referendum , kicking terrorists in the balls while they're on fire, scaring the absolute shite out of his enemies|notes = FUCK ISIS, REMOVE EVIL BROTHER!!!|gender = Male|bork = Och Och, Aye Nae! FREEEDOOM!|military = Black Watch|food = Mince , haggis , deep fried mars bars , black bun, Smokies (Smoked fish), Scotch broth, neeps & tatties, Irn Bru (Barr's soft drinks), Tunnock's Tea Cakes, Tunnock's caramel wafers, tablet.|onlypredecessor = Pictsball|predicon = 2}} Scotlandball 'is a ball located north of Englandball, He, along with Englandball, Walesball and Northern Irelandball are part of UKball. He is the land of bagpipes, haggis, ships and Braveheart. As of September 2014, he cannot into independence (I LIVE AGAIN!!) though he can into being good uncle to evil brother's children. With UKball leaving EUball he is starting to think about independence again. History *Repeated glaciations *First known permanent houses on Scottish soil around 9,500 years ago *Mists of time *Celtballs (Pictballs) and blue paint *A missing SPQRball legion and as a result a very large wall *Pictballs organise and call themselves Dal Raita *Irishball (also descendants of the Celtballs) arrive and join the Pictballs *Lots of standing stones and sniffing mushrooms *Albaball takes over, *Vikingballs attack the coastline, lots of fighting by hotheads *Englandball (descendant of Germanicball) asked to help arbitrate a empty throne and then steals it *Scotball and Franceball stir the muck! *Scotball takes over English crown, och aye! *A lot of rain, *Scotball tries to develop some colonies in North America and bankrupts itself! *Englishball steals Scotball independence by buying its debt. No!!!!!! *Build ships that sometimes dinna sink *Have a lot of oil and kippers, *Whisky!!!!! *Tourism to search for Nessie, muhahaha! Character *Very philosophical. *Good poetry. *Bad temper. *Argues by shouting, *Can keep a feud going for centuries even if the original reason is lost, *Must hate the Sassenach! *FREEDOM, maybe not, FREEDOM, maybe not, FREEDOM, maybe not. World class cuisine *Jam sandwiches, *Haggis, *Porridge, *Kippers, *Neeps and tatties Weapons *Bagpipes to make the evil deaf (Such as Reichtangle) *Trident nukes REMOVE *Tossin the caber! *Clamped *supah leet snipa to kill UKball Relationships * UKball - Englandball!!!! Gib independence YUO FRICKIN CUNT SUCC MY ASSHOLE YOU DORTY TRASHBAG YUO FILTHY RAGGED FUCKIN LOSER SCROTUM TEA ☕️ IS OF SHITINESS * * Irelandball - Wants independence from UK like he did. Also we're both celts who never got annexed by SPQR * Argentinaball - Maradona is best Scotlandball player * Nova Scotiaball - Lost son * Norwayball - Uncle in the frozen north * Maltaball - Grandson in the Mediteranean * Australiaball - Grandson in the tropical south * New Zealandball - Grandson in the frozen south * Shetlandball and Orkneyball - Adopted kids from Norwayball * Franceball - Auld Alliance! * Walesball - We're both celts, but he needs to apologise for being Englishball mercenaries! * Singapore - wee fella likes calling me the best uncle, heh, love ya too, ya wee rascal. * USAball - another fella who likes calling me the best uncle, although I'm still iffy about the civil war. * Cornwallball - A celt who deserves greater representation like Wales and I. *Albaniaball - Indipendent mate Typical Scottish Greetings *'ah ya bastart - Ouch, you bastard! *'bawbag' - scrotum, pejorative (That guy's a bawbag) *'hoot' - what "hoot are you talkin aboot" *'numpty' - an endearing term/lovable idiot. Shows friendly banter ("Och your a right numpty") *'Scunner' one who pisses ye aff, also used when hurt yourself (oh ye scunner that hurt) Fine line between Insanity and Brilliance We are not sure what side of this line Scotball falls under but he has been busy and has invented the following: roads, bicycle, tyre, condensing steam engine, propeller, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Telephone%7Ctelephone, teller machine, world's first refinery, light bulb, criminal http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fingerprint%7Cfingerprinting, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gold%7Cgolf, Hockey, sevens, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chloroform%7CChloroform, the syringe, the scanner, the body scanner,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penicillin%7Cpenicillin, the https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electrocardiography%7CEKG, the https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Television%7Ctelevision, the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Refrigerator%7Crefrigerator, the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toaster%7Ctoaster, the toilet, the first distiller to triple distill, whiskey, the macintosh and the suit Gallery Scottish_Independence_S2_E5.jpg MwojC9w.png Scottish_Countryball.png|Scotlandball playing with his national flower, the thistle. 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg 6OO7XEG.png 9GJQ1Xv.png France&Scotland&UKBall.png Cannot+into+offer+britain+talks+to+the+countries+of+great ade308 4971522.png Orkney and Shetland leaving Scotland leaving Great Britain leaving the EU.PNG Britain leaves the EU while Scotland leaves the UK. 1972506_235755239963604_326626066_n.jpg 10431533_367041426834984_7251686097792848536_n.jpg C9IhiuN.png QD6gLDt.png Independence.png Food.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png 10431533_367041426834984_7251686097792848536_n.jpg A7T3xBM.png 'aVthcpZ.png QFuZ1sU.png GJ3e4EU.png KZpUA.png KSmkGGR.png 1c6iNhJ.png SxEmfYW.png es:Escociaball sco:Scotlandball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:British Countryball Category:Wanted Independence Category:Commonwealth Category:Tea Removers Category:Celtic Category:Norse Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:UK Category:Golf Category:OSCE Category:Nordic Category:Kalmar Category:Commie Removers Category:X lines Category:Future Countryballs Category:Cross Category:Saltire Category:Scottish Speaking Countryball Category:Rape victims Category:Mountains Category:Highland Category:Celtic nations Category:Weird speech Category:Calvinist Category:Protestant Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Stupid